Embun dan Matahari
by cassiewol
Summary: Gaara : Tampan, kaya, pewaris tunggal keluarga Sabaku. Naruto : Asisten pribadi Gaara dan ayahnya. Hinata : Perempuan yang akan menjadi istri Gaara saat ia resmi menjadi pewaris keluarganya. Sakura : Adik Hinata yang diam-diam menyukai Gaara. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**_Annyeong !_  
><strong>

sebenernya bingung mau ngomong apa.

mendingan kalian siapin kantong muntah dulu kali ya, sebelom muntah kan lebih baik berjaga-jaga dulu *inget pribahasa, hayo*.

kenapa kalian aku suru siapin kantong muntah? biar muntahnya gak belepotan di rumah kalian, soalnya isi fict ininya mungkin belom kayak author-author pro yang bikin.

fict ini yang bikin masi amatiran. jadi baik kata-kata maupun ceritanya pasti masih kayak khayalan, bikin muntah *mungkin*.

ini juga fict pertama yang saya buat. mohon dimaklumkan :DD.

ide fict ini mungkin sangat-sangat-sangat standart, jadi sori kalo nanti feelnya kurang dapet.

harapan aku, semoga kalian terhibur aja deh baca ini. soalnya inspirasinya juga dapet dadakan (:

* * *

><p><strong>Embun dan Matahari<strong>

**Naruto Characters ©** **Masashi Khisimoto**

**This fict ©** **elfhottest, 2012  
><strong>

**Pairing : Gaara - Hinata - Sakura - Naruto**

**Warning :Typos, AU, OOC, ect  
><strong>

**PROLOUGE  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure, 11.30 p.m<strong>

Terlihat seorang pria yang sedang menjatuhkan diri ke kasur empuknya, karena hari ini terasa sangat berat baginya.

Bagaimana tidak? baru saja tadi siang, ayahnya mengungkit-ungkit lagi masalah 'itu'.

Yang dimaksud 'itu' olehnya ialah masalah pewaris.

Ya, ayahnya ingin dia menjadi pewaris tunggal.

Ia heran, kenapa ayahnya harus memilihnya? kenapa tidak diantara kedua saudaranya?

Sungguh, ia masih sangat muda, tapi kenapa beban ini harus diletakkan di punggungnya?

Ia belum sanggup mendapatkan masalah-masalah berat perusahaan milik keluarganya.

Memang, keluarganya termasuk salah satu keluarga terkaya di Sunagakure.

Mungkin kekayaannya tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan nanti.

Tapi mengapa ayahnya harus menentukan sekarang? mengapa?

Ia pun membenamkan wajah di bantalnya.

Ia suah muak dengan semua ini.

Ia sudah menghalalkan segala cara, mencoba mengganti keputusan sang ayah untuk menjadikannya sebagai pewaris.

Namun, tampaknya itu sia-sia.

Sang ayah sudah membulatkan keputusan, dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun.

Andaikan dia bukan anak orang kaya, pasti sekarang ia masih bisa jalan-jalan bersama teman, nongkrong, dan semua hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Setidaknya, untuk sekarang ini saja.

Bolehkan ia bebas? bisakah?

Ia ingin bisa bebas dari segala statusnya sebagai pewaris yang akan diresmikan tepatnya lusa.

Ya, bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas.

Mungkin ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun terburuk seumur hidupnya.

Ditambah lagi, lusa juga akan dibacakan surat wasiat dari mendiang kakeknya.

Memang sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga, saat anak terakhir berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas, surat wasiat dari kakeknya harus dibacakan,

Tentu saja surat itu adalah musibah kedua baginya-setelah menjadi pewaris tunggal.

Demi melapiaskan kekesalan, tiba-tiba ia memukul kaca di kamarnya dengan sangat kencang, sampai kaca itu pecah dan ada beberapa kepingan yang jatuh.

Ia memukul kaca itu sekuat tenaga dan dengan kedua tangannya.

Tentu, yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah, sakit-pasti.

Dari tangan putihnya pun tiba-tiba sedikit memerah-dan akhirnya pun mulai mengalir cairan merah kental.

Darah.

Darah itu megucur deras dari kedua tangannya.

Ia berdiri di depan kaca itu-cukup lama, lalu sesaat kemudian, ia menghempaskan lagi tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Dan karena memang sudah lelah, ia mencoba memejamkan mata.

Mencoba untuk melupakan masalah yang ia hadapi, sesaat saja.

Saat ia tidur.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar dengkuran keras dari dalam kamarnya.

Ya.

Dia terdidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Horee.. *treak-treak gaje* akhirnya prolog selesai juga. maaf ya prolog ga bisa bikin banyak-banyak. author udah keabisan katakata :P. setelah author using mikirin kata-kata yang teat buat prolog ini. Yah, mungkin ide pasaran. tapi mudah-mudahan itu gak ngerusak mood kalian untuk baca kelanjutan fict ini yaa :)) terimakasih loh, udah mau ngebaca sampe bawah sini. apalagi kalo kalian mau kasih ripiu :DD *permintaan author terlalu banyak, harap maklum*kirim aja saran kalian banyak-banyak di kolom riview.. <strong>

**jjang!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Annyeonghaseyo !** _

hai readers semua ! *pasang muka seimut mungkin*

pertama-tama mau ngucapin _gamsahamnida_ nih, buat yang udh review bagian prolog dari fict ini. *padahal yangg review cuma 2, tapi lagaknya kayak yang di riview 100 aja*.

mungkin emang yang riview cuma 2, tapi saya akan tetep usaha supaya chapter 1 ini menarik minat readers *amin*

_mian_, karena author gak bisa apdet kilat, lagi sibuk UN sama _try out_ dari dinas maupun sekolah.

_gamsahamnida_ author ucapkan buat yang udah review :*

selamat membaca (:

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review :<strong>

**Viechan Blackcherry : **makasih ya buat review pertamanya :D mungkin Gaara-nya udah capek banget, makanya langsung nempel di kasur ~ maaf gak bisa apdet petir untuk saat ini, soalnya udah menjelang UN *ditabok*

**Kurousa Hime :** iya senpai, ini masih prolog, hehe. oh gitu ya? author juga kurang ngerti prolog itu gimana, untuk lebih jelas, bisa di search di mbah google, pasti ketemu jawabannya ~ ^^ author juga seneng udah bisa bikin senpai penasaran ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Embun dan Matahari<strong>

**Naruto Characters ©** **Masashi Khisimoto**

**This fict ©** **elfhottest, 2012  
><strong>

**Pairing : Gaara - Hinata - Sakura - Naruto**

**Warning : Typos, AU, OOC, ect  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary : Gaara adalah sang pewaris tunggal yang harus bersedia menikah dengan putri Hinata, putri dari negara sebelah, Konohagakure. Sebagaimana yang telah tertulis dalam wasiat mendiang kakeknya. Tentu saja ia menolak mentah-mentah, dan akhirnya karena mereka berdua belum pernah bertemu muka, ia meminta Naruto, asisten pribadinya untuk menyamar menjadi dirinya samapai pernikahan berlangsung. Namun, di sisi lain, ternyata adik Hinata, Sakura diam-diam juga menyukai Gaara...<br>**

**Sunagakure, dua hari kemudian ...**

**Gaara**

Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara kicauan burung yang serempak seperti ingin mengganggu tidur lelapku. Hari ini aku sangat malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, karena tidak lama lagi, pesta ulang tahunku yang ke 18 akan segera dilaksanakan dan aku beserta kedua saudaraku harus mendengarkan surat wasiat sialan dari kakek tua _itu_.

"Ash!" Gaara menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal cepat.

**Tok Tok**

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar.

_'Siapa sih pagi-pagi gini ngetok pintu?'_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Permisi, tuan Gaara. Saya datang untuk mengantar baju yang akan anda pakai saat pesta ulang tahun anda nanti." Jawab Naruto dari depan.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Naruto. Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci." Jawab Gaara seadanya.

Naruto pun dengan segera membuka pintu seperti perintah anak majikannya. Ia berjalan tegap dengan kedua tangan memegang baju milik Gaara. Ketika sampai di depan ranjang, ia menaruh baju itu dengan hati-hati.

"Acaranya akan dimulai jam berapa, Naruto?"

"Jam tujuh tepat, tuan." Setelah menaruh baju itu di atas ranjang, lalu ia membalikkan badan dan segera melangkah keluar kamar. Setibanya di depan pintu, ia bertanya. "Apa ada lagi yang anda butuhkan, tuan?" Tanya-nya ramah-seperti biasa.

"Tidak. Kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, tuan." Lalu terdengar bunyi pintu ditutup dan terdengar langkah-langkah kaki Naruto menjauhi kamar Gaara.

Tak lama setelah itu, Gaara pun dengan enggan melirik baju yang tadi diantar oleh Naruto. _'Selera ayah memang selalu bagus dalam hal ini.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

Terdengar langkah kaki Naruto menuju ruangan majikannya-Baki Sabaku yang tak lain adalah ayah Gaara.

**Tok Tok**

"Permisi, tuan." Ucap Naruto seperti biasa jika akan memasuki ruang sang majikan. Tak heran mengapa Baki memilih Naruto sebagai asisten pribadinya, karena selain sopan, Naruto juga cekatan dan teliti dalam melakukan setiap pekerjaan yang diberikan kepadanya. Banyak orang yang menginginkan Naruto sebagai asistennya dikarenakan oleh kemampuannya itu.

"Masuklah, Naruto." Suara berat Baki terdengar dari dalam ruangannya.

Naruto pun dengan sopan membuka pintu dan segera berjalan menuju ke hadapan Baki.

"Apakah kau berhasil memberikan baju itu kepada Gaara?" Tanya Baki penuh harap.

"Ya, tuan. Tuan Gaara menerima baju itu." Jawab Naruto lantang.

"Apakah dia memberontak atau yang lainnya?"

"Tidak sama sekali, tuan. Tuan Gaara bersikap sangat baik hari ini."

"Hn, Baiklah. Kalau begitu sekarang mulailah kau dan pembantu lainnya bersiap-siap untuk acara malam nanti. Ingat, dekorasi serta makanan dan panggung harus sesuai dengan perbincangan kita kemarin." Seru Baki memperingatkan.

"Baik, tuan. Semua perusahaan yang mensponsori acara hari ini sudah saya hubungi tadi pagi dan mereka semua tidak ada yang menolak sedikit pun."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang kau boleh keluar dan segeralah bersiap-siap." Ujar Baki mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Baik. Permisi, tuan." Naruto pun segera menjauh dari hadapan Baki dan segera keluar dan menuju aula kecil di sayap kiri rumah ini untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

Memang, untuk ukuran rumah orang kaya, semua orang tidak akan segan-segan berkata bahwa rumah idamannya adalah rumah Sabaku ini. Bagaimana tidak? dari desain, keramik, cat tembok, serta penataan ruang dan barang-barang di rumah ini, semuanya sangat elegan dan rapih-enak untuk dilihat bagi siapa saja yang mengujungi rumah ini, maupun pemiliknya. Jujur saja, Naruto juga masih tergakum-kagum dengan rumah tuannya itu. Desainnya yang tradisional namum memberikan kesan antik, warna catnya yang memberikan rasa nyaman kepada semua orang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Ditambah lagi di sayap kiri terdapat semacam aula-yang memang tidak terlalu besar, namum cukup memuat kira-kira seribu orang disana. Sedangkan di sayap kanan terdapat kolam renang yang sangat luas dan bentuknya pun unik.

Naruto pun tidak heran jika banyak sekali tamu maupun _klien_ perusahaan Sabaku, sering kali mengadakan pertemuan di rumah ini. Baki Sabaku juga merupakan orang yang sangat baik dan ramah kepada semua orang di perusahaanya. Sekalipun itu hanya office boy sekalipun, Baki akan segera menyapa jika berpapasan. Itulah juga yang menyebabkan perusahaan Sabaku terkenal hingga tingkat internasional. Dengan pelayanan yang baik dan menguntukan, serta mempunyai pemimpin yang baik, bagaimana tidak banyak perusahaan lain yang antri untuk kerjasama dengan perusahaan ini? Bahkan sekalipun Baki sedang ada masalah, ia tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah lelah ataupun sedih. Ia malah yang memotivasi kami semua untuk tetap berjuang. Benar-benar orang yang berjiwa pemimpin.

* * *

><p><strong>6.30 p.m<strong>

**Naruto**

**Drt Drt**

Tiba-tiba saja_ earphone_ yang kupasang di salah satu telingaku-tepatnya di telinga kanan bergetar. Memang, sebagai asisten pribadi, aku memliki _earphone_ khusus yang diberikan oleh tuan Baki kepadaku, agar bisa cepat berkomunikasi denganku bila terjadi hal buruk berkaitan dengan perusahaan, ataupun lainnya. _Earphone_ ini sudah dirancang khusus dan hanya bisa tersambung kepadaku dan tuan Baki. Dengan segera, aku pun memencet tombol berwarna hijau yang artinya aku siap menjawab panggilan.

"Iya, tuan?"

"Naruto, kau ada dimana? sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Kita harus _standby_ di aula lima belas menit sebelum acara dimulai." Suara berat Baki yang terdengar agak sedikit membentakku.

"Saya sedang menjemput tuan Gaara di kamarnya, tuan. Setelah itu, saya akan segera menuju ke aula." Jawabku-agak sedikit takut.

"Memangnya Gaara belum keluar kamar dari tadi?" Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih tinggi daripada tadi.

"Belum, tuan. Makanya saya ingin memeriksa keadaan kamar tuan Gaara." Jawabku sambil terus menatap ke depan, menuju ke arah kamar tuan Gaara.

"Ash!, benar-benar anak itu." Bisa kudengar ekspresi dan suara kecewa dari mulut tuanku. Aku tau sekarang pasti dia pusing memikirkan tuan Gaara, dan sebaiknya aku tidak menambah bebannya. "Baiklah, setelah kau memeriksa kamarnya, segera beritau aku, Naruto."

"Baik, tuan."

Aku pun menekan tombol merah dari _earphone_-ku, dan mempercepat langkah menuju kamar tuan Gaara. Sesampainya di depan kamar tuan Gaara, aku langsung mengetuk pintu-seperti biasa. "Permisi, tuan Gaara. Apakah anda masih di dalam? Tuan besar memintaku untuk memanggil anda karena sebentar lagi acara akan segera dimulai." Ujarku sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

"Iya, iya. Aku segera keluar. Segera bilang sama penyihir tua itu (sebutan Gaara untuk ayahnya), aku akan segera keluar. Sekarang pegilah menjauh dari kamarku, Naruto." Jawab Gaara dari dalam kamar yang terdengar malas-malasan.

Aku pun segera tersentak, tapi untung aku masih bisa mengontrol jawabanku dan segera beranjak dari ruangan itu. "Baik, tuan."

Aku segera memberi tau kepada tuan Baki tentang ini, dan seperti yang telah kuduga, tuan Baki hanya menjawab "Hn, terima kasih, Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara<strong>

Penyihir tua itu sedang siap-siap maju ke atas mimbar karena sekarang sudah jam sudah mulai menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Itu juga mengartikan bahwa sebentar lagi kebebasanku akan hilang, digantikan oleh beban yang sangat berat. _'Ash! aku benci jadi anak bungsu'_ Umpatku dalam hati.

Penyihir itu segera merapikan jasnya-yang tentu saja tidak berantakan atau lecek sama sekali. Biasalah, biar terkesan elegan. Aku menatap jijik penyihir tua itu. Penyihir itu pun segera mengambil posisi dan segera membetulkan posisi _mike_, serta berdeham, tanda ia minta didengarkan oleh kami semua.**  
><strong>

"Selamat malam seluruh tamu-tamu undangan, serta rekan-rekan perusahaan Sabaku dan Hyuuga. Selamat datang di kediaman Sabaku ini. Malam ini, kita semua berkumpul bersama-sama karena akan merayakan satu hal, yaitu pesta ulang tahun yang ke delapan belas putra bungsu dari Sabaku, yang akan sekaligus mulai tahun ini akan mulai mencoba membantu saya, Baki Sabaku, dalam memimpin dan mengelola perusahaan Sabaku. Karena putra saya masih pemula dalam hal ini, saya harapkan bantuan dan dukungan dari kalian semua dalam membantunya untuk mengelola perusahaan kita bersama, Sabaku. Dan sekarang, marilah kita sambut, pewaris tunggal keluarga Sabaku, Gaara Sabaku!" Terdengar suara penyihir tua yang mengglegar ke seluruh ruangan dikarenakan ia memakai pengeras suara, dan sekarang ia memanggil namaku untuk segera maju ke atas mimbar.

Aku melangkah ke atas mimbar dengan langkah malas dan pasang muka se-normal mungkin dihadapan semua para tamu undangan si penyihir itu. Akhirnya aku sampai juga di mimbar dan segera melangkah ke samping si penyihir.

"Marilah sekarang kita dengar sepatah-dua patah kata dari Gaara." Ujar si penyihir itu yang segera berhasil membuatku menelan ludah. Untung saja aku tidak tersedak. Ia pun segera bergeser, memberikan jalan padaku untuk berada di tengah-tengah _mike_. Sambil aku berjalan ke arah mike, seklaigusmembuatku berpikir keras akan apa yang akan aku katakan nanti. _'Oh Tuhan, bantu aku'_.

Sejenak, aku bingung harus berkata apa. Aku diam membatu di depan _mike_.

"Gaara, ayo cepat bicara!" Bisik si penyihir pelan-agar tidak diketahui banyak orang.

Aku menarik nafas sebelum berbicara. "Selamat malam, para tamu undangan sekalian. Terima kasih saya ucapkan, karena sudah bersedia untuk datang ke kediaman Sabaku ini, untuk merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas. Sebelum itu, mohon bimbingan dari anda semua selama saya bekerja di perusahaan. Terima kasih." Aku pun segera membungkkukan badan dan segera disambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah oleh tamu undangan. Tanpa disuruh pun, aku juga segera meninggalkan mimbar, sementara si penyihir tua itu melanjutkan acara serta memperkenalkan kedua saudaraku, Temari dan Kankuro.

Setelah acara perkenalan membosankan itu selesai, akhirnya tibalah kami semua di puncak acara, yaitu pembacaan surat wasiat dari mendiang kakek kami.

"Akhirnya, tibalah kita pada puncak acara hari ini, yaitu pembacaan surat wasiat dari mendiang kakek Sabaku." Seru Baki penuh semangat, serta langsung menoleh ke belakang, memberi kode pada Naruto untuk segera memberikan surat wasiat yang sedari tadi ada padanya. Naruto pun langsung dengan sigap menyerahkan surat itu kepada Baki untuk dibacakan di depan umum.

"Baiklah, mari kita semua mendengarkan apa yang tertulis dari surat wasiat ini." Terdengar dari _mike_ suara Baki yang kelihatannya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera membaca surat wasiat itu.

'_Ash, ini pasti membosankan_' Umpatku kesal dalam hati. Padahal semua orang disini tampak antusias untuk mendengarkan isis dari surat itu. '_Menggelikan_'. Tambahku kesal.

"Gaara, Temari, dan Kankuro, apa kabar? Sepertinya saat surat ini dibacakan oleh ayahmu, pasti kakek sudah tidak ada disini." Terdengar Baki menarik nafas, lalu melanjutkan membaca lagi. "Gaara, selamat ulang tahun yang ke delapan belas. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Kakek memang sudah berpesan pada ayahmu, bahwa surat ini akan dibacakan saat pesta ulang tahunmu. Untuk Temari dan Kankuro, teruslah berjuang dalam mencari pekerjaan dan belajar untuk kuliah. Agar kalian semua bisa mengelola perusahaan Sabaku dengan baik. Berhubung yang akan menjadi pewaris adalah Gaara, kakek mohon bantuan dari Temari dan kankuro untuk membantu Gaara. serta teman-teman rekan kerja perusahaan, dan kakek punya satu syarat untuk Gaara. Jika memang ia ingin menjadi pewaris tunggal yang resmi, ia harus menikahi putri Hinata dari negara Konohagakure. Kakek Hinata dan aku berteman dekat, dan sejak Gaara dan Hinata lahir, aku sudah berjanji akan menjodohkannya. Kakek mohon Gaara bisa mengerti dan mewujudkan permintaan kakek yang satu ini. Terimakasih." Suara Baki terhenti sejenak.

"DIJODOHKAN?" Tanyaku keras, hingga semua mata langsung tertuju padaku. Selama ini aku tau bahwa aku akan menjadi pewaris tunggal, tapi ayah tak pernah membicarakan bahwa aku juga harus dijodohkan demi menjadi pewaris tunggal. '_Ash_!'

"Maksud kakek apa, ayah? cepat jelaskan padaku!" Pekikku keras.

"Ma-maafkan ayah, Gaara. Ayah juga kaget saat membaca surat ini. Ayah juga baru tau hari ini bahwa kau harus dijodohkan jika ingin menjadi pewaris." Ujar Baki menyesal.

Aku pun segera menggaruk cepat kepalaku. '_Menggelikan. Masalah apa lagi ini? dasar kakek tua sialan_'

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

**7.00 p.m**

**Hinata**

Sementara itu, di saat yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda. Hinata juga sedang mendengarkan surat wasiat kakeknya.

"Apa? DIJODOHKAN?" Teriakku keras.

* * *

><p><strong>Halooooo ~ readers semua. Gimana? ceritanya menarik engga? moga-moga menarik yaa, biar banyak yang ripiu, jadi motivasi saya buat ngelanjutin fict ini juga ada :DDD *ditabok* oke deh, daripada lama-lama udah langsung aja buruan review ... maaf loh, kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian :P<strong>

**jjang !  
><strong>


End file.
